


Dancing in the Rain

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You find dancing in the rain romantic. One of your boyfriends agree but the other is less then impressed.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Dancing in the Rain

“Why is dancing in the rain so romantic?” You asked, sighing as you watched the cheesy romantic film with Jim and Bones. 

“If getting pneumonia is romantic I guess so” Bones grumbled. 

“You are such a grump. I’d dance in the rain with you (y/n)!” Jim chuckled, pulling you closer to him. You happily leaned away from Leonard and into Jim.

“Thank you. Guess I know who the better boyfriend is.” You joked.

“Hey!” Leonard objected.

“Well you don’t want to be romantic so” You defended. 

“I just don’t want you to get sick” Leonard said lovingly. He moved so he is back to cuddling you. 

“I know love” You smiled, happy to be sandwiched between your two boys. “I don’t have a favorite, you both know that." 

"Nope, you can’t take it back. I am the favorite!” Jim tried. You just laughed at him. 

“Sure babe” you said, causing Leonard to laugh. 

~~~

You and Jim had ran to the grocery store to get some things you were running low on. “We better hurry it looks like it is going to rain!" 

"I think your right” Jim says looking up while loading the car. 

Halfway to the house it started to sprinkle. You couldn’t help but smile at the raindrops. By the time you pulled into the driveway it was at a downpour. 

“Did I mention I love the rain.” You said unbuckling. 

“I think I’ve heard it a time or two” Jim laughed. 

Once you were parker you got out of the car and opened the trunk to grab groceries. Before you had anything in your hand Jim’s arms were wrapped around you. You squealed in his arms as he dragged you away from the car. He quickly shut the trunk. “Dance with me?”

You smiled turning in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Always” You told him happy to rock in his arms, letting the rain soak you. It was the perfect day for that, a warm summer rain. 

You looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit your face. You looked back down, meeting Jim’s eyes. You both lean in, meeting for a kiss. 

It may have been cheesy to say but it really felt more romantic than you would have actually thought. 

“Would you two idiots get in the house!” You heard Leonard yell from the porch. 

You and Jim broke apart laughing “Come join us!” You yelled back. 

You were shocked when you saw Leonard walking towards you in the rain. 

“No way it was that easy.” Jim whispered to you. 

“You two are going to get yourselfs sick and I’m not taking care of you.” Leonard grumbled. 

“You know you will” You smiled at him. “You can’t resist us" 

You detached yourself from Jim and turned toward Leonard, wrapping your arms around him. 

It took only a split second for him to have you scooped up in his arms. You squealed. 

"Leonard! Put me down!” You yelled at him. 

“Not going to happen!" 

"There are groceries that need put away!” You tried.

“We can get them later” Leonard said putting you down once he steps inside. Jim walked in right behind you. “Now lets get you two out of these wet clothes.”

“You too now” You told him as you took in his soaked appearance. 

You quickly shed your coats and shoes and hurried to your room to undress. You couldn’t help the chill you felt. 

Leonard, the observant man he is, noticed your shiver. “Make sure to put some warm clothes on" 

"No argument here” you said pulling on warm sweats and a long sleeve. 

“Think we should make some hot coco” Jim suggested. 

“Perfect idea!” You smiled. “Then movie and cuddles?”

“That is something I can agree on” Leonard said pulling you into a hug. You happily leaned into his warmth. He wouldn’t admit it but he had been standing on the porch watching you two for a bit. Watching you be happy, even if you might get sick, he couldn’t help but smile. 

You all headed back to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. “Where are the mini marshmallows?” Jim asked.  
“Not in my hands,” You said shoving a few in your mouth before dropping more in you mug. 

“Give me those!” Jim demanded, swiping them out of your grasp.

You just huffed as he added them to his and Leonard’s mugs. Leonard had many blankets and pillows waiting for you in the living room. 

“Doesn’t this look like the most comfortable thing” You commented. 

“Well come on, let’s make sure you two are warm” Neither you nor Jim hesitated to curl up on the couch with him. 

You spent the rest of the evening like that, cuddled under blankets, watching movies. Maybe what came after dancing in the rain was even better


End file.
